Ninja of the Clans
by AtomicFail
Summary: After Skycloud finds out that she's expecting and then gives birth, how will she hide the real truth of her kits' father.


Bloodleaf watched as his mate padded slowly up to him, her belly huge with kits. She was a beautiful marbled silver tabby with intense violet eyes. He found it amazing that such a beautiful she-cat could love him the way she did. He wasn't very appealing, he was a seal point with deep copper eyes and a scar on his chest. Most she-cats found him to be scary.

"Skycloud..." Bloodleaf purred. He bounded up and nuzzled her, but she shyed away.

"Bloodleaf, the kits will be born any day now. I won't be able to see you for moons." Skycloud whimpered. Her eyes avoided his, they both knew why too. He was from Shadowclan, and she was from Windclan.

"We can make it work, I'll be able to see you at gatherings after the kits can eat prey." Bloodleaf purred. He looked down at her belly, his kits were in there.

"You sure...?" Skycloud asked. "When the kits are born, can you take one?" Worry clouded her eyes.

Bloodleaf was taken back. "Are you sure? Won't you miss it?" He looked into her eyes.

"Positive." Skycloud replied. "If most of the kits won't know who their father is, then one shouldn't know who their mother is..."

"Okay, I suppose."

"It's a deal, then."

Bloodleaf nuzzled Skycloud one last time. "I'll be waiting." He purred into her ear and they parted. He padded back to his territory, and she to hers. Before either of them got to their camps, they washed their fur of each other's scent.

*A half moon later*

Skycloud was the only queen in the nursery, the only other cat in the medicine den with her was the medicine cat.

Skycloud dug her claws into the ground as the last kit was born. She had given birth to 6 cute kits. Most looked like her, but one was a seal point with a left rear paw. Lightblossom, the medicine cat, looked suspiciosly at them. She was also Skycloud's sister.

"Skycloud, one of them is a stillborn..." She sighed heavily.

Skycloud looked down at her kits, the one that was a stillborn was one of the kits that looked like her. "One less beautiful kit..." Pain filled her voice.

"I'm so sorry... but, may I ask something?" Lightblossom asked.

"You just did..."

Lightblossom huffed at her sister. "Whatever, why does look different than the rest?"

"I don't know. Maybe genetics messed up..."

"Who's the father?"

"You know I don't know that! You remember the day after my warrior ceremony..." Skycloud hissed at Lightblossom.

"Do you really think I believe that?" Lightbloosom took a step towards her sister. "Tell me the truth, Skycloud!"

"I will, if you promise not to tell anyone."

"Fine."

"Promise to Starclan?"

"It must be really good then-"

Skycloud cut off Lightblossom before she could finish what she was going to say. "Do you promise?!" She asked.

Lightblossom looked into her sister's eyes, she knew that if she told, all trust betwwen them would be broken. "I promise..." She said.

"I went on a patrol by myself... I had been seeing a tom before then. We had planned everything, the 'attack', my messy fur, the scars. It was all for show, no rouges attacked me, they didn't hurt me. They weren't even real, it was just a bramble bush I ran through..." Skycloud explained.

"..And so that explains your kits.." Lightblossom finished. "What clan?"

"Sh-Shadowclan." Skycloud whimpered.

"That explains the odd kits." Lightblossom sighed. "What're you going to do?"

"Say that coincedently, the kits look like me. They won't have to feel bad about themselves if they look different." Skycloud responded.

"The odd kit?"

"I'll take her to Shadowclan."

"Why?" Lightblossom was suprised.

"I promised Bloodleaf. He deserves one of the kits." Skycloud said with pride.

"Then I'll help you." Lightblossom replied, even she was unsure of what she said.

"Really?!" Skycloud shook her head. "You don't have to."

"You're my sister." Lightblossom stated. "I want to."

The sun was setting as Skycloud carried the seal point kit in her jaws, it was very risky carrying it through Windclan territory. Even though it was her own clan, the leader could have her and her kits killed for having half-clan kits. She reached the lake and waded into the shallows, luckily it was early greenleaf so the lake was warm. The kit mewled angrily at her. She made sure they were both soaked before dashing for Shadowclan territory. Skycloud came to the edge of the trees, Bloodleaf was supposed to be waiting for her. She placed the kit down and parted her jaws.

"Don't!" A voice hissed, dark copper eyes appeared from the dark of the trees. Bloodleaf padded out cautiously. His eyes lightened when he saw the kit. "Beautiful." He sighed.

"I promised." Skycloud purred. She took a step back.

"What's her name?" Bloodleaf asked, he couldn't take his eyes off of the kit.

"I hadn't really thought of it, but I like the name Ninjakit." Skycloud smiled.

"That's a good name, nobody will know the real reason of it. Only us." Bloodleaf purred.

"I should get going, the other kits are waiting..." Skycloud said and she dashed off towards Windclan territory, putting tail-lengths between them in seconds.

Bloodleaf padded into the camp with Ninjakit in his jaws. He instantly looked over to the leader's den. Ringstar wouldn't mind the kit, he had no problem with half-clan kits either. He himself was one, it was unknown what clan his father was from. But it was definetly not from Shadowclan, he had long fluffy white fur. Very unusual for Shadowclan, but everyone was accepting of him. Bloodleaf started his way towards Ringstar's den.


End file.
